


Warming up

by Elesianne



Series: Maedhros and Fingon [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Fluff, Himring, M/M, Massage, No actual sex, References to Sex, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesianne/pseuds/Elesianne
Summary: Fingon has ridden to Himring in unpleasant winter weather, and Maedhros has plans to make him feel better.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Maedhros and Fingon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689427
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr event Tolkien Secret Santa Advent Calendar, NSFW prompt 'Massage'. This ended up not being very NSFW.

'What horrid weather. I don't mind the snow but the wind made it truly unpleasant', Fingon grumbles, striding to the fireplace as soon as he steps into Maedhros's bedchamber. Maedhros can see him shivering again after the walk from Himring's great hall and its roaring fires to the room at the top of a tower.

Maedhros watches with half amusement, half concern, as Fingon lets himself crash onto the chair in front of the fire. Cold weather brings Fingon to bleak moods sometimes.

'I appreciate you making the journey here in the middle of winter', Maedhros says as he pushes the bed-furs and blankets to the foot of the bed and begins gathering the things he needs for his plan for the rest of the evening. Three kinds of oil, a soft towel.

'I missed you. I wanted to spend midwinter with you, even if it is the worst weather for travelling.' Fingon smiles at him over his shoulder, and what can Maedhros do but go kiss him before pulling back to return to his task.

He appears to have misplaced one of the oils. No matter, Fingon will surely not mind not having a selection of scents.

'Come here', he says, and Fingon comes.

'Not that I ever mind an invitation to your bed', he says with a yawn, 'but I must warn you, I am tired and stiff from my first rough ride of the day. The second is unlikely to be the stuff of your daydreams.'

Maedhros gives him a crooked smile. 'You surprised me by coming here before spring. It is more than I dared dream of.'

After another quick but passionate kiss he strips Fingon of his clothes, efficient but for a few lingering touches, a longer one at a new scar.

'Regarding your stiffness', Maedhros says, and rolls his eyes when Fingon snickers, 'I have a plan. Lay down on your front.'

'Certainly. That suits me well today', Fingon says, amiable but with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Are you comfortable?' Maedhros asks when Fingon has lain down, head pillowed on his arms.

'Mm. I would have liked a few more kisses, though.'

'Later', Maedhros promises, moving to sit on top of Fingon's thighs. He reaches for the chamomile oil and pours a generous amount on Fingon's back.

'My dear beloved', Fingon says with bemused, amused patience, 'I would not have thought that we were apart so long that you forgot that you need to take off at least some of your clothes, too, and that the oil goes… elsewhere.'

'Stop craning your neck', Maedhros replies. 'I'm giving you a massage.' He begins, spreading the subtly scented oil on Fingon's back, enjoying the warm expanse of firm muscles under smooth skin under his hand. He gave much better massages when he had two hands but he knows that Fingon still enjoys them.

'Ooh', Fingon groans in realisation and, Maedhros hopes, enjoyment. 'So you're taking care of my stiffness this way.'

'For a start', Maedhros says. He has six brothers. He can make dirty jokes with the best of them.

While Maedhros works his slow way across Fingon's back and thighs and arms, finding little knots of tension everywhere, they talk, updating each other on the more private things that they could not discuss in Maedhros's hall.

As the minutes pass and Fingon's tense muscles loosen one by one, his words grow slow and not twenty minutes later they come to a stop, the last few falling from his lips quiet and blurred.

'We'll talk tomorrow', Maedhros murmurs gently as he presses the heel of his hand to one of the last stubborn knots. 'Just relax, Fingon.'

Fingon mumbles something into the pillow. By the time Maedhros judges his work done, the mumbling has turned into snores.

'Darling', Maedhros says with amusement as he stoppers the vial of oil. He wipes the excess oil from Fingon's skin with the towel and covers him with the softest of the blankets and a warm pelt.

Maedhros goes to feed the fire so that it will keep them warm all night in spite of the icy gale outside, undresses and joins his beloved under the covers.

Fingon rouses when Maedhros lays his head on his shoulder.

'I am sorry that I fell asleep', Fingon mumbles, putting his arm around Maedhros, the weight of it warm and sweet on him as always. 'I didn't mean to divest you of a more shared pleasure.'

Maedhros kisses his shoulder. 'You didn't', he says. 'There'll be time for that kind of pleasure on days to come.'

'Mm.' Fingon turns his nose to Maedhros's hair. 'Yes. What better is there to do in winter, after all?'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you have a moment, please consider commenting. Comments make my day.
> 
> I can be found on [Tumblr](https://elesianne.tumblr.com/).


End file.
